Sk8er Boi
by DeidarasGirl
Summary: Mimiko Uchiha mets up with Naruto and falls for him too fast.Will Sasuke and Itachi allow them to be together?And who is the guy who is trying to tear them apart?OCxNaruto
1. School Just Got Cool

Sk8er Boi

Chapter 1: School Just Got Cool

"Mimiko! Are you ready to go?" My older brother Itachi asked as he stood outside of my door waiting for me to come out. And right next to Itachi was my younger brother Sasuke. Today was the day that we go back to school which is something that I've not been looking forward to. So, I'm just being a little rebellious right now.

"NO I'M NOT READY ITACHI AND I'M NOT GOING TODAY! AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs from my room. For emergencies, I have a hidden camera outside of my room and right now, Itachi's face is turning as red as that one time when he stayed out in the sun for 4 hours and got a sunburn and the veins on his forehead were pulsing.

"THAT IS IT! MIMIKO LILLIANN KURASAI! YOU HAVE BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM AND READY TO GO IN 15 MINUTES OR I WILL TORTURE YOU IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE!" That was it, Itachi finally snapped. Most of the time, he's calm and collected. But get on his bad side for even one second and you'll regret it. I remember how he tortured many people in the past and I started getting a little nervous because Itachi can be...well...morbid. So I decided to get ready, putting on a red and black horozontal short dress, black leggins and red flats. I also put my hair up in a high ponytail with my favorite red scrunchie. I ran out of the house, brushed my teeth, skipped breakfast and ran to the car.

"YOU'RE LATE! NOW PREPARE FOR THE WORST TORTURE OF YOUR LIFE! IT'S THE...TICKLE BUG!" Itachi started to tickle my tickle spots. One minute later, I'm on the ground rolling and laughing like crazy. And that's kinda bad because a few boys were passing by and started whistling because I "flashed" them. I stood up and fixed my dress quickly as Sasuke and Itachi were looking for the whistlers.

"Forget about those perverts guys! Let's get going otherwise we're gonna be late!" I reminded them. We all jumped into Itachi's new black 2008 scion. "Why is it that all of a sudden you decide to start your rebellious stage?" Itachi asked as he continued to drive. "Yeah and why do you hate school anyways?" Sasuke asked as the wind blew in his face in the front seat. " First of all Itachi, you knew my rebellious stage was gonna come eventually so stop bitching. And second of all Sasuke, lets just say that school might be better without all of the drama that goes around. And only a sick-minded person would like school, DUH!" I stated as I enjoyed the empty space in the backseats. After a few minutes, we pulled up to the gates of hell (dun dun dun!)

As we got out of the car, Itachi and Sasuke were surrounded by their frisky fangirls. Sometimes, I wonder how they deal with being attacked by their eternally devoted fans for the whole school year. Then again, I shouldn't be talking...considering I've had a "little" fanclub of my own for about 5 years. (Yeah right! As if the club would be small! Though I wish it was!) The club is full of horny bastards, though some of the guys are cool in my book. I'm even friends with the guys that aren't too crazy about me. Rock Lee: At first, he asked for me to be his girlfriend but I kindly turned him down which he was totally okay with. After that, he decided to become my new friend and we've been friends for almost 3 years. Next is Kiba: Kiba was one of the guys who didn't want any guys taking advantage of me so he protects me. We've been friends for 4 1/2 years. Neji Hyuga: Tall, dark and sexy! We were going out back in 4th grade and that's when guys started to notice and pursue me! After we broke up, Neji said that he still wanted to stay friends and make sure that if I'm going out with a guy that he had good qualities. A little harsh pressure on the guys who want me but that's how Neji is. And finally Gaara: What to say about Gaara...let's just say that if any guy tries anything with me and he finds out about it, that guy will lose something **VERY** **VALUABLE **to them. Gaara's been my friend for all of my life. He's like another brother to me which is cool because people fear him.

And the cool thing is that if Itachi and Sasuke can't save me, I can ALWAYS depend on my other friends. Oh, and I have a couple of other friends. Neji's cousin Hinata has been friends with me as long as I knew Neji. She's very kind and sensitive to other's emotions. But the thing is that she loves Kiba and he loves her back but they're too shy to say anything about it and sometimes IT DRIVES ME INSANE! Next is TenTen. She's the coolest tomboy that I've ever met in my life. She's not afraid of anything and she claims that she's too strong to have a boyfriend which I find pretty cool. She's been my friend since Lee became my friend. And finally Temari, Gaara's older sister: She's tough, sometimes even tougher than TenTen. She has a guy though...a lazy guy named Shikamaru and I get to call him pineapple head! It's funny because his hair looks like a pineapple! We've been friends as long as I've been friends with Gaara and she's like the sister I've always wanted!

"Hey you...wanna come with me?" A guy came up to me, pinning me to the wall and started lifting up my dress with one hand. "HEY YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BASTARD! LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!" This guy wasn't letting me go and I was getting mad. He was starting to put his other hand to my chest area until..."SHE SAID HANDS OFF!" ...my hero Gaara came to save me! Gaara picked the guy up by the collar and threw the guy down to the ground and put his foot on the guy's chest, crushing him. "If you even try to mess with Mimiko in any way that she doesn't like, remember that I'm always watching. NOW GO!" Gaara took his foot off of the guy and the guy got up and sped down the hallway. "Mimiko!" Sasuke was running up to me...until Itachi pushed him down and tackled me in a safe and warm embrace. "Oh my baby sister! Are you okay?! Did that guy do anything to you?!" Itachi asked, his voice full of concern. See! Even morbid guys can be sensitive! "If Gaara wouldn't have come when he did...that guy probably would've gotten to me."

"Well, it's a good thing that I came when I did huh?" Gaara came up and embraced me tightly. "But you're safe and that's what's important now." Itachi and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the school bell went off meaning that class was about to begin. "Come on guys! We're gonna be late for-CRASH!-connections..." I was laying on my back on the floor because this stupidass...cute blond headed...blue-eyed sexy skater boy crashed into me.


	2. Gaara vs Itachi! Blowout Of The Century!

Sk8er Boi

Previously...

"Come on guys! We're gonna be late for-CRASH!-Connections..." I was laying on my back on the floor because this stupidass...cute blond headed...blue-eyed sexy skater boy crashed into me.

Chapter 2: Gaara vs. Itachi! The Blowout Of The Century!

"Oh man! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Gaara, Sasuke and Itachi looked like they were about to kill this guy so I said, "It's alright. You didn't mean it." The guys were surprised as I let the skater hold out his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up like I was 10 pounds! "My name is Mimiko Uchiha what's yours?" I asked with a smile,making the boy blush. The guy wore an orange and black horozontal striped long sleeve with an orange short sleeve hoodie jacket. He also had baggy black pants with chains and black vans. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm kinda new around here." "Well that's kinda obvious..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Of course, I punched Sasuke. "Ow!" Sasuke whispered as he grasped his now injured spot. "What my very rude little brother Sasuke is trying to say is that skateboards are not allowed on schoolgrounds. If you have them, you have to carry them and put them in your locker before they get confiscated." I explained.

Naruto then playfully punched his head, laughing. "Silly me! Well do you happen to know any black-haired, black-eyed hot girls around that could help me?" I started giggling at his "flirting line" while Sasuke, Itachi and Gaara were...growling...with anger? "Sure! I'll help you!" "Good...'cause I think that you're the hottest girl here." Naruto whispered seductively in my ear as I felt his hot breath on my neck. He followed me, flirting with me the whole time which by the way was pissing the guys off because they weren't exactly expecting for this guy to flirt with their little sister in front of them. As I was trying to open Naruto's locker for him, he came up behind me and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other one pressed against the lockers, his hot breath going down my neck again. The feeling of his breath against my bare skin made me shiver with pleasure...and at the same time...fear.

I felt nervous so I moved away from his grasp, surprising him. "Well we should really get to class now. I believe you have the same Connections class as us so will you just follow me please?" I walked ahead of the guys as they continued to follow me._'I can't believe I let him get that close to me! What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't even really know the guy! I should know better...since I've had experience about this kind of thing. Even though I didn't want to experience it...in the end, it was inevitable. I wonder...if I'll ever experience true love?' _I thought as I sat through Connections, staring out the window, being as silent as the wind itself.

Gaara's P.O.V

I was watching as Mimiko was sitting by the window in Connections, staring out the window, being so quiet which was not like the Mimiko that I've known for years. _'Maybe the reason for her silence has something to do with that Naruto kid that she was escorting earlier! He reminded her of what happened over the summer! All of the pain, sorrow and heartbreak that she went through over the summer was brought back into her memory by his sexual actions! Maybe I should...-'_ "Don't even think about it Gaara." Sasuke said as he appeared in front of me along with his older brother Itachi. "What?" I asked. "The look in your eyes were saying 'I really, really, really want to hurt this guy' but you know good and damn well that Mimiko won't let you." Sasuke stated.

"Why not?!""Because Mimiko wants to try and become friends with this guy. Once she speaks to a person, she feels it's necessary to try and become their friend. That's the way The Uchihas' raised her!" Itachi explained. "But last I checked, Mimiko wasn't always your little sister!" Itachi's facial expression turned from emotionless to anger. "Don't you dare mention them...- " Your family took her in after her parents abandoned her when she was 4!"

Mimiko turned to look at Itachi and I as we argued. That Naruto boy was also watching our argument."I told you not to mention her parents! They were nothing but drug addicts who thought nothing about their child! They only thought about their poor pathetically wasted lives!" Itachi said, raising his voice and standing up from his seat. "Why do you always have to act like her parents never existed?! Like they've never done anything great in her life?!" I asked, raising my voice as well and getting up from my seat. "Because they never did! All they did was they kept her locked up in the house, saying that nobody wanted to be her friend because she was a horrible child! And after awhile, she started to believe all of the shit that her parents told her!" I started to get furious. And at that moment, I finally snapped. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT YOU ARE FULL OF?! IF SHE WASN'T ALLOWED OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE, HOW IS IT THAT WE BECAME FRIENDS THEN?! ANSWER THAT QUESTION ALMIGHTY UCHIHA!"

Mimiko stood between Itachi and I so we would stop arguing. And she was crying. Her tears were slowly going down her cheeks. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU GUYS TO ARGUE!" Itachi and I were surprised that Mimiko was raising her voice. The only reason that she does that is if she's really, really, really upset. "YOU'RE ARGUING OVER NOTHING! AND SO WHAT IF MY PARENTS ABANDONED ME?! THEY MADE MISTAKES, EVERY PARENT DOES! THEY MADE WRONG CHOICES, ALOT OF PEOPLE DO! IT JUST PROVES THAT WE'RE ALL HUMAN! THAT'S WHAT LIFE IS ALL ABOUT: MAKING MISTAKES AND LEARNING FROM THEM." I looked around and saw that Naruto kid looking shocked at Mimiko's reaction about all of this. "AND IF YOU GUYS KEEP ARGUING OVER SOMETHING THAT EVERY NORMAL HUMAN BEING DOES, THEN I'LL MAKE THE MISTAKE OF KILLING MYSELF LIKE I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT ALL OF MY LIFE!" I couldn't believe that she just said that: kill herself?! She can't! There are so many people that would be depressed!

I looked at Itachi and we nodded our heads, meaning no more arguing. But then what happened next shocked me more. Naruto went up to Mimiko and they walked out of the classroom, hand in hand with permission from our teacher Kakashi-sensei! I wanted to know what was going on but Kakashi-sensei sent Itachi and I to Principle Tsunade's office. Of course, we got after-school detention today. Not something that I wanted from my first day of school. I wonder what Naruto wanted to talk to Mimiko about? But oh man! My sister's gonna kill me for all of this trouble today!

End Of Gaara's P.O.V

After Gaara and Itachi's big blowout, Naruto came up to me and grabbed my hand. "Mimiko...can I have a moment to talk to you seriously...in private?" Naruto asked in a gentle tone. "Yeah. Actually, I feel like I need someone to talk to right now, too." I gripped Naruto's hand as he asked our teacher, Kakashi-sensei for some "alone time." We got permission to leave the classroom so we grabbed our stuff and left.


	3. Past Misakes And Future Regrets

Sk8er Boi

Previously...

"Mimiko...can I have a moment to talk to you seriously...in private?" Naruto asked in a gentle tone. "Yeah. Actually, I feel like I need someone to talk to right now, too." I gripped Naruto's hand as he asked our teacher, Kakashi-sensei for some "alone time." We got permission to leave the classroom so we grabbed our stuff and left.

Chapter 3: Past Mistakes And Future Regrets

As soon as we went out the door, Naruto made me run down the hallways, pass classrooms, down 3 flights of stairs and out the double doors. We ran outside, off of school grounds, across a few streets and finally stopped at an area with many scary trees and the path lead to a dark area. "Um Naruto, I'm kinda scared-" "Don't worry. I'll protect you. Now just close your eyes and don't open them." I shut my eyes and found myself being pushed by Naruto. I froze as Naruto continued to lead me to who-knows-where. "It's okay, you can trust me." After he said that, I felt a little more relaxed. _'He's right. I should trust him. And I will...' I thought. _I suddenly noticed that Naruto stopped moving me. "Naruto?" "Mimiko, you can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes to find the dark area not dark at all. In fact, the area was an enormous, breathtaking field of beautiful flowers and Cherry Blossom trees in bloom.

"Oh...my...Naruto! This place is lovely!" I said as I walked towards the colorful array of Lilies and sat next to them. "You know, Lilies are my favorite flowers." Naruto came next to me and sat down. "Really? And why is that?" Naruto asked. "Before I was taken in by The Uchihas' when I was a little girl, my parents' marriage got worse after my father started taking drugs such as Coke, Crank and Marijuana and making my mom take them at home. After being forced to take them by my father, my mother got addicted to it and kept on doing it even though she told me that she didn't want to. She said that she couldn't help it and that she was sorry that my life turned out the way it did. After a few days of my parents' drug addiction, my mother sent me to live with her mother, my grandma Sophie. My mother was a Japanese woman who loved to travel and that's how she met my father who was a Caucasian man who shared many similar interests along with her. But everytime my parents got into an argument, I always loved to look at the Lilies that were in every one of my relatives' gardens. It's like the Lilies were always there with me...through the good and the bad."

"Wow. That's such a sad story. Well, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I noticed I made you a little...uncomfortable because of my pervertedness. I'm guessing that a guy got to you?" Dang he's good at guessing. "Actually, 3 guys at once." I confessed. "Well just to let you know, I won't be one of those guys...unless you say I can." Naruto added with that sexy smile that any girl would melt over. Naruto came near me and gave me an embrace that I usually get from my brothers and Gaara meaning that Naruto is worth keeping as a friend. As we were walking to my house (yes we were skipping school), we were talking about how my brothers do some of the stupidest shit that anyone has ever seen.

After School

Naruto and I were just hanging out in my room listening to Linkin Park, Evanescence, Three Days Grace and Fall Out Boy in peace. "Hey Mimiko. How do you think your brothers are going to react when they find out that you never came back to school?" "Trust me. They won't find out-" "MIMIKO LILLIANN KURASAI!" I heard Itachi yell as he slammed the front door. "Oh fuck. Naruto! You have to get outta here! It's too dangerous here!" I pulled Naruto up from my bed and pushed him to my window. "What about you?!" Naruto asked in concern. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just go!" As Naruto started to climb out of the window, Itachi was banging on my door so violently I swear he was going to break it down any second now. Naruto made it outside and on the ground. "I'll call you later." Naruto whispered loud enough for me to hear. I nodded and blew him a kiss as he ran out the front gates and down the street. As soon as Naruto disappered around the corner, Itachi broke down my door. "Itachi! You're gonna pay for that d-"SLAP! My cheek was turning red because Itachi slapped me across the face. As I was trying to recollect at what just happened, I was shocked and scared of Itachi.

"What happened?! You never came back to school!" Itachi's voice boomed and echoed throughout the whole house. "I-" I started. "Don't think we haven't noticed that you skipped school altogether! And I betcha that Naruto kid was here too! So what were you guys doing here, huh?!" "STOP YELLING AT ME! YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled, defending myself. "IF YOU'RE NOT LIKE THAT THEN HOW DID YOU LOSE IT ALL THIS PAST SUMMER?!" Itachi raised his voice too. I was starting to cry. "YOU DUMB SHIT! I WAS FORCED ON IN CASE YOU FORGOT!" "SURE...THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT US TO BELIEVE!"

All of my tears kept on falling, I couldn't stop them. Itachi finally realized what he's been doing and saying. He went to step towards me but I stepped back, turned around and dashed to my room, locking the door. I threw my back to my door and I was screaming and crying so hard because my heart felt like someone just took a blade, cut it in half, stomped on it then threw the remains in a engulfing flame. I heard Itachi call my name, telling me to open the door. "Mimiko, please. Talk to me." Itachi kept saying. "NO ITACHI! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR GUTS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. After that, I heard fading footsteps going down the stairs. I went over to my stereo and grabbed the red fox that Naruto bought for me on the way home.

Flashback

Naruto and I were walking through a little market area and decided to go in this mini store with stuffed animals. When we got in there, I immediately sped over to this red fox that was about the size of my torso alone with its gold eyes and a look of mystery that was upon it. "AW!!!!!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I squealed as I cuddled with it. "Do you like it?" Naruto asked from behind me. "Yeah." "I'll buy it for you." "Oh no! I couldn't-" I started. "It's okay. I want to." Naruto said in a calm and serene tone with that smile of his. I blushed and followed him as he paid for the stuffed fox. I spoke up as we walked to my house. "Naruto..." "Yeah?" "Thank you." He wrapped his arm around my neck. "No problem."

End Flashback

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what happened earlier between Mimiko and Itachi. But its been done and everyone knows that you can't change the past. "Sasuke...can you go see if Mimiko has calmed down and see if you can talk to her for me. I highly doubt that she would want to talk to me right now." Itachi said in a depressed tone. I slowly and quietly walked up the stairs and knocked on Mimiko's room door. When I knocked at the door, it opened and I saw that she was fast asleep and cuddling some big stuffed red fox, dried tears staining her face. "Mmmnnn...Naruto...thank...you..." Mimiko mumbled in her sleep. '_Naruto...he must've been here with her earlier. That would explain the fox. I wonder...what did they talk about exactly? Maybe just some open-hearted conversation or maybe more than that...' _I thought as I picked Mimiko up and set her on her king-sized black bed. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and quietly shut the door behind me.

End Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Sasuke. How is she?" Itachi asked as he walked up to Sasuke. "Mimiko fell asleep. I'll talk to her tomorrow and explain to her okay? Just leave her alone for now." Sasuke sugguested as he went into his room and went to bed. Itachi decided to do the same and go to bed.


End file.
